LOL!
by Hiruma Hana
Summary: Eyeshield 21 behind the LOL scene, kehidupan sehari-hari para chara Eyeshield yang pastinya gaje. Mind to Reviews?
1. Chapter 1

_Summary_ : Eyeshield 21 behind the LOL scene. SANGGAT OOC, typo, aneh dan kaya akan pemikiran dosa (?) kayaknya saya cuma pinjem nama doang, ngawur dan gaje udah pasti. FULL OOC SERIUS! Banyak hal mesum yang terjadi tanpa desengaja, slide yaoi banyak nyelip, tapi bukan yaoi (?)

_Disclaimer_: punya saya#plak! Tapi bo'ong! Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

_Rated_: T

_Genre_: Humor (mungkin?)

**.**

_Mungkin Fic ini badai! #serius! Mungkin akan terus berlanjut sampai Hiruma mau nikah sama saya! _(bohong!)

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Ajakan**

Kotaro kebingungan, rasanya jiwanya nggak tenang, dengan kecepatan dewa (?) dia lari ngadu sama Akaba, temen ukenya (Kotaro : tebar fitnah aja terus lu, dasar idiot yang nggak smart!)

"woi, temenin ke mal dong? Celana dalem smart gua hilang semua nih" Kotaro uring-uringan.

Akaba yang lagi ngerjain PR langsung nyahut "ogah! Kenapa pula celana bau terasi busuk yang numpuk itu bisa hilang?"

"nggak tau! Celananya hilang tanpa jejak. Nanti gue traktir ketoprak smart deh, cius gua! Janji!" Mizumachi angkat tangan mohon-mohon.

"boleh lah, lu tau aja orang lagi bokek" Akaba langsung menarik tangan tangan Mizumachi hangat. Ditatapnya Mizumachi dengan- (Kakei : gue nggak kayak gitu author gendeng!)

Setelah sampai di mal dan belanja celana dalem Kotaro, Akaba tiba-tiba menarik Kotaro yang lagi rapiin celana dalemnya. Alhasil, tarikan maut Akaba berhasil mementalkan puluhan celana dalem gaje itu dan sukses berserakan dilantai.

"kolor gua! KOLOR SMART GUE! Tunggu sialan! Kolor gue itu pada jatoh! Itu kolor baru! Woi nek, lepasin tu kolor dari tanganlu! Heh om, jangan ambil kolor gua!" Mizumachi panik, takut kolor baru agungnya diambilin orang.

"gua baru ketemu pacar buat Juleha" muka Akaba nafsu banget.

"siapa Juleha?"

"gitar gue!"

"sinting! Bukannya pacar Juleha itu elu. Terus, siapa pacarnya?"

"ITU!" pandangannya berbinar. Akaba menunjuk sebuah gitar biru gelap dengan tiga leher kayak gitarnya Rhoma Irama.

Oke, Kotaro tau kebiasaan temen ukenya ini (Kotaro : Cukup!) sering namain gitar dengan nama yang nggak smart. Juleha, Usup, Parno, Rato dan nama aneh lainnya. Tapi kalau sampai mengawinkan gitar, itu udah jelas sangat nggak smart. Gimana cara reproduksinya?

Kotaro melongo. Dia sibuk ngutipin sisa-sisa celana dalam yang tadi berserakan dengan agung dilantai, lalu meninggalkan Akaba dengan senyuman mahomya.

.

.

**Perkiraan**

"kita nggak bakalan bisa dapetin mereka!" seseorang berambut gimbal mendengus.

"iya, selera mereka pasti tinggi" seseorang berbadan kecil dan bermata coklat karamel nimbrung.

"tapi aku juga suka banget sama mereka sampah! Awas ya kalau kau sampah cebol ngambil mereka!"

"HIIEEEE? Aku kan suka sama kak Hiruma. Kamu juga rakus amat! Satu aja dong!"

"eh, kayaknya aku denger suara mereka diruang club. Nguping yuk?" si gimbal tadi lari-larian dengan implus kecepatan dewa.

"eh tunggu dong?" cowok pendek tadi nyusul lari dengan kecepatan cahaya (author : tanpa perlu dibilang juga udah tau ini siapa kan?)

Seseorang tadi mendekatkan kuping mereka kearah pintu club. Tidak peduli senista apapun pembicaraannya, mereka tetep semangat nguping.

"eh, yang paling cantik itu Aming!" cowok pirang dengan luka 'X' dipipi kirinya marah-marah.

"maho lu! Yang udah absolute cantiknya itu _Seven Icon" _cowok bergigi putih angkat bicara.

"menurut buku Tatang Sutarma (sule: buku gua itu woy!) mpok Ati itu hot!" cowok berambut putih panjang itu ngomong dengan tampang _innocent_ tapi menggelora.

"sarap! Jupe itu diatas segala-galanya! Liat aja *piiip*nya gede banget!" seorag cowok berambut pirang, seksi, cakep, imut, tampan, yang selalu pegang senjata dan pake baju hitam, yang- (Hiruma : banyak amat deskripsinya author sialan!)

Esoknya, berita Koran dihalaman pertama…

_**Murid Sakyodai cebol dan gimbal mati megap-megap sehabis nguping pembicaraan empat cowok maho.**_

.

.

**Dibalik Topi**

Anggota Gunmans lagi libur. Mereka lagi ngumpul bareng sambil ngemil pisang goreng ples bandrek (?)

"Kid lama amat sih?" Tetsuma ngeliatin jam yang bertengger di tangannya.

"mumpung Kid nggak disini, kalian tau nggak kenapa Kid nggak pernah lepas Topi?" Riku ngomong pake nada sok-sok gimana gitu.

Semuanya geleng-geleng

"kemaren gua lihat, rambut kid banyak ubannya. Terus kasar, lepek dan bau. Belum lagi ketombe sama kutunya yang.. IUH BANGET!" Riku nyaci maki dengan semangat empatlima.

Semuanya liat Riku dengan tatapan alay.

"nggak sopan ngatain orang tua lu" Tetsuma mau nabok Riku, Cuma nggak tahan dengan keimutan Riku

"ini serius!"

"nanti kualat loh?"

"terus gua harus ngesot dari Jepan ke Medan sambil bilang WOW gitu?" Tetsuma mau nendang Riku, tapi setelah liat bibir Riku, Tetsuma langsung- (Riku : _rodeo drive!_)

Ternyata si Kid udah dateng, dari tadi dia sembunyi dibalik jamban. Kid yang mendengar percakapan Riku langsung berlari dengan berurai airmata. Esoknya seluruh anggota _Gunmans_ Epilepsi liat Kid botak licin.

.

.

**Balada Iklan : Snick*rs**

"Mar, ayo latihan" Gaou narik Marco manja.

"capek ah, mayes beud gueh" Marco ngampleh, pake kimono, terus ngesot-ngesot dilapangan.

"lu gila! Minggu depan kita lawan Deimon!" Gaou makin narik manja.

"ahh males ahhhh~" Marco guling-guling dengan semangat.

Gaou langsung menyerodok Marco dan melancarkan _Delta Dhynamite. _Terus nggak lama Gaou nyumpelin Marco Snick*rs.

Marco langsung sadar, melongo bentar terus gelagapan "gue kenapa tadi?"

"sawan. Makanya, kalau lo ngerasa kayak bukan diri lo, **MAKAN SNICK*RS!**"

Marco cengo ngeliat Gaou berpose meriah sambil pegang Snick*rs. Sementara Gaou masih berpose ria!

.

.

**Balada Iklan : O*eo**

"Shii.. iin" Takami dateng lari-larian, lengkap dengan syal dan baju hangat.

"apaan?"

"ada yang baru nih?" ngeluarin O*eo jeruk.

"siapa?"

"pake ini dulu dong" ngasiin syal bunga-bunga pink.

"Dimana?"

"nanti dingin loh" Takami meluk lengan Shin ganas (?)

"kapan?"

Takami diem, terus nguyah syal yang tadi dikasih ke Shin.

"besok lu nggak usah sentuh gue!" Takami pergi.

"apaan sih?" Shin mandang polos.

"aku juga nggak ngerti nulis apaan" author mandang goblok.

.

.

**Balada Iklan : Dav**

Unsui hidupin tivi, liat iklan, cengo "itu Agonkan?"

"sebelum ketemu Dav, rambut sampah gue kasar dan gimbal" Agon nunjukin dreadnya yang kasar, kusam, bau, jelek, kutuan, ketombean (Agon : puas nyaci gue sampah?)

Unsui langsung komat-kamit sambil pegang tasbih.

"terus waktu Unsui sampah itu kenalin aku sama Dav, semua berubah" break iklan gambar susu dicampurin sama minyak kuning dengan suara agon memenuhi layar tivi.

"sejak kapan pula gua pake Dav? Sejak kapan pula gua keramasan? Gua kan botak" Unsui masih megap-megap (author : kalo botak emang nggak keramas? Gue penasaran, senista apa bau kepala lu Sui)

"sekarang rambut gue lembut dan halus" tiba-tiba Agon keluar nunjukin rambut hitam panjang sebokong yang lurusnya minta ampun. "Loph you Unsui sampah dan Dav sampah!"

Unsui dengan damainya melongo dan langsung gantung diri.

.

.

**Balada Iklan : Kartu 4S**

"jangan tinggalin aku Na!" Shin sujud-sujud ditengah hujan badai tsunami bandang (author : apa pula itu?)

"SMS nggak pernah, Nele nggak pernah! Maunya apa sih?" wanita yang selama ini jadi babu, eh… manager Ojo White Knights itu marah-marah.

"makanya denger dulu penjelasan gue!" Shin menahan Wakana pake lengan kekarnya.

"aku nggak mau denger kamu basa-basi" Wakana buang muka.

"sebenarnya… " Shin menggantung kata-kataya.

"gue nggak punya hape.. pe.. pe" efek gaung yang membahana badai membuat Wakana kaget. Muka Shin memble, ngiler sambil nangis nggak jelas, terus pasang pose gaje, _slow motion mode on._

Wakana megap-megap terus minum bayghonnn.

.

.

**Balada Iklan : **_**Sereblofit**_

Ujian bulanannya anggota Pentagram. Bud udah sukses banget muter-muter kayak gasingan nyariin jawaban. Semua orang udah pada sukses dia nistain. *minus Don yang bisa lulus tanpa ujian pake cara laknat yang sama kayak Hiruma. Tapi tinggal satu orang yang belum dia nodain, si Pinokio belagu yang imut dan najis (Clifford : niat asli lu apa seberanya?!)

"woy! Bagi tiga lima sampe empat puluh dong!" Bud sodok-sodok kursi Clifford pake kaki.

Clifford geleng.

"tiga lima sampe empat puluh doang!" sodokannya(?) makin menjadi.

Clifford malingin muka "NO!"

"cuma itu doang loh. Pelit amat!"

Clifford ngelempar kertas.

Bud dengan semangatnya langsung baca tu surat. "Pasti kopean nih!" tapi setelah dibuka _**pingin pinter? Minum sereblofit eksel!**__ "_Fak! Serius lah!" Bud makan kertasnya sangking keselnya.

"serius pingin tau?" Nada Clifford udah misterius banget.

Bud ngangguk

"MAKANYA BELAJAR!" ludah Clifford moncrat kemana-mana, sensasi basah mulai terasa ganas. Muka Bud udah bening banget karna tu liur si Clifford. Dan Bud pun akhirnya nembak soal.

Esoknya…

"eh, gue nggak pinter main gaplek nih. Mana ujian gapleknya besok lagi. Gimana nih Bud?"

"MAKANYA BELAJAR!" si Bud ngomong telak.

Clifford guling-guling dilantai.

.

.

**Iklan : Tong Pang**

Kakei ngeliat Akaba lagi pilih-pilih bokser buat Juleha (baca : gitar)

"Hei bro!" Kakei nepuk bokong Akaba (author : nggak ada lemon. Si Kakei emang iseng)

"yosh!" Akaba balas coel bokong dan *piiip* Kakei (author : oke. Ini nggak normal. Saya tau!)

"kebetulan gue ketemu sama lo. Gue mau nanyak, itu mata lo knapa bisa merah gitu sih? Keren banget!" Kakei natap lekat mata seksi Akaba.

"mata lo juga keren, mirip sepupu gue, Nagato"

"kok bisa merah gitu sih?"

"dulu mata saya katarak dan belean, tapi semenjak berobat ke klinik Tong Pang, katarak saya tidak pernah kambuh lagi. Makasih Tong Pang" Akaba memerkan aibnya dengan santai.

"jadi elu dulu katarak?"

"yupz!" Akaba ngangguk dengan semangat. Akaba cuma bisa geleng disko.

.

.

**Buku**

"Taka, kayaknya kamu suka banget baca buku" Karin duduk disebelah Taka.

"ya, gitu deh" Taka masih asik sama buku A-B-Cnya.

"tapi kamu suka lebay" Yamato ikutan nimbrung dan duduk disebelah Karin (author : dan jadilah si Karin duduk diantara pasangan uke-seme itu)

"hah? lu dateng-dateng ngajak berantem ya?" Taka banting buku A-B-Cnya sok marah.

"kamu sih! Latihan pegang buku, makan pegang buku, boker juga pegang buku" Karin mandang Taka agak jijik.

"akhir-akhir ini lu suka baca buku apaan?" Yamato nanyak mencairkan suasana.

"apa ya, _random _sih. Malin Kundang, Ratapan Anak Tiri,Sangkurian pencari cinta, sama manga doujinshi" Taka lanjutin baca buku A-B-Cnya.

"doujinshi? Doujinshi apaan? Mungkin aku bisa buat untuk Taka"

"_**YAOI **_" Taka menjawab pertanyaan suci itu dengan tampang polos mematikan.

"hah?" Yamato melongo.

"genrenya apa aja suka, narutoXsasuke, natsuXgray, ichigoXrenji, tapi akhir-akhir ini lebih suka hirumaXsena" pernyataan dari mulut seorang Hounjou itu benar-benar terlihat tanpa dosa dan suci.

"Taka, kalau aku buatin yamatoXtaka mau nggak?"

"MAU BANGET!"

Yamato langsung lari-larian keruang kepsek terus ngebor nggak jelas.

Karin langsung siapin pensil sama kertas, wajahnya berbinar dan matanya menimbulkan secercah ide liar.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bagaimana? Kerasa anehnya? Tentu saja!  
Kenapa banya yaoi? Karena saya suka yaoi! *plak!  
saya jadi sering update ya?  
bentuk balas dendam saya sama UN nih!  
XD  
Kalau bersedia tolong di reviews yaa? Sebenarnya harus direviews sih. Kekeke!  
Sampai jumpa lagi di chap selanjutnyaaa...


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_: punya saya#plak! Tapi bo'ong! Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata

_Warning_: SANGGAT OOC, typo, aneh dan kaya akan pemikiran dosa (?) kayaknya saya cuma pinjem nama doang, ngawur dan gaje udah pasti. FULL OOC! SERIUS! Serius mungkin akan garing. Banyak hal mesum yang terjadi tanpa desengaja, slide yaoi banyak nyelip. RnR please?

**.**

_Mungkin Fic ini badai! #serius! Mungkin akan terus berlanjut sampai Hiruma mau nikah sama saya!_

**.**

**.**

**Biasa**

"kalian tau nggak apa yang bisa buat ekspresi biasa Kakei jadi nggak biasa kayak biasa yang biasa dia tunjukin dengan biasa sama kita yang biasa ini?"

Semua mukulin Mizumachi.

"kalian coba ya, tapi harus pake cara yang nggak biasa! Eh itu Kakei. _Nha_~ Kakei!" Mizumachi manggil Kakei semangat sambil muter-muterin boksernya (_etto, _jadi sekarang Mizumachi, itunya dibiarkan bebas bergerak ya?)

Kakei dateng dengan muka biasa.

"tadi gua lihat bapaklu digodain banci didepan gerbang!" Kobanzame gencar banget.

"bapak gua di Amrik" Kakei jawab dengan muka biasa.

"emak lu tadi di *piiip* sama tetangga sebelah gue!" Onishi gantian nanya.

"emak gua ikut bapak gue, kenapa bisa emak gua di *piiip* sama tetangga lu?" Kakei jawab dengan muka biasa.

"buku p*rno lu kebakar!" sekarang Ohira yang jejeritan gaje.

"gua nggak punya yang gituan" Kakei jawab dengan muka biasa.

Dan begitulah seterusnya. Para anggota _Poseidon_ terus melontarkan pertanyaan penuh dosa mereka, dan Kakei dengan biasanya menganggap pertayaan biasa itu dan menjawabnya biasa dengan wajah biasa pada orang-orang biasa itu. Tapi wajah biasa Kakei berubah saat Mizumachi melontarkan pertayaan biasa yang luar biasa.

"woi! Cepetan pulang noh! Cinta Phitrih season dua baru keluar"

"serius lo?" Kakei pucat, badannya bergetar hebat, ekspresinya mirip orang nahan *piip* "harus pulang ni gue! Bye!" dan dia ngacir dengan mulus.

Meledak sudah tawa laknat Mizumachi. Yang lain, goyang poco-poco ditempat.

.

.

**Gombal : Komunikasi**

"gua kasian deh sama elu Shin" Sakuraba yang lagi bantu-bantu Shin ngepel membuka percakapan.

"kenapa pula orang gaptek seperti saya dikasihani"

"elu kan nggak bisa pegang alat elektronik" Sakuraba natep Shin tajam.

"terus?" Shin natap balik (CIUM TERUS! CIUM! APALAGI?! LANGSUNG CIUM! *plak!)

"jadi lu kan nggak bisa koling-koling sama Wakana"

Wakana yang lagi benerin celana dalam Otawara yang berserakan langsung mempertajam pendengarannya.

"gue nggak perlu blekberi, anddroidh, atau apel!" Shin nunduk.

"ih, gimana bisa?"

"selama hati dan perasaan cinta ini ada dan semakin kuat, kita pasti bisa tetap saling berhubungan. Baik dengan tatapan mata atau dengan telepati antar hati pake pulsa cinta" sinar _spotlight _menyinari wajah Shin yang _innconet _tapi WAW.

Wakana senyum-senyum, gigitin celana dalam Otawara gemas.

Sakuraba natap Shin dengan mata kosong dan agak gila.

.

.

**Gombal : Pilihan Mamori**

"nhe~ Mamo-nee aku kasih pertanyaan ya? Tapi harus jawab jujur" Suzuna nanyakin Mamori.

"ok!" Mamori angkat jempol.

Hiruma yang lagi sibuk menistai anak Devil Bats langsung buru-buru nguping.

"Sus tau amefuto?"

"sus"

"Sus tau pelajaran?"

"sus"

_Oke, ni orang nggak waras!_ Suzana bergumam. "Sus tau Sena?"

"sus"

_Tega banget dia jual Sena demi sus? _"Sus tau hmm. You-nii?"

"Hiruma dong!" Mamori menjawab mantap.

"loh, kenapa?" Suzuna nanyak dengan tatapan nggak suka. Tadi Sena dia campakkan demi sus_. Nggak pake OTAK SI MAMORI._

"Karena Hiruma sudah memaniskan setiap hidupku, merenyahkan setiap perasaanku, dan mengharumkan jiwaku, sama seperti kue sus"

Diluar Hiruma langsung injek-injek Kurita sampe kurus. Suzuna kejang-kejang tak berarti.

.

.

**Gombal : Pilihan Hiruma**

"nhe~ You-nii aku kasih pertanyaan ya? Tapi harus jawab jujur"

"Hn!"

Mamori yang lagi sibuk mandiin (?) anak Devil Bats langsung buru-buru nguping.

"budak atau permen karet?"

"budak"

"budak atau pelajaran?"

"budak"

"budak atau buku p*rno?"

"buku macam apa itu? hmmm, budak"

"budak tau hmm. Mamo-nee?"

"Manager sialan!"

"loh, kenapa?" antena kepalanya udah naik-naik.

"Karena Mamori sudah memperbudak hatiku, jiwaku dan ragaku. Dia budakku, budak setiaku. Selamanya!"

Diluar Mamori langsung makanin beling. Lagi-lagi Suzuna kejang-kejang tak berarti.

.

.

**Gombal : Sakit**

BRUAKH!

"Marco, kamu kenapa?" Maria langsung lari liat Marco tetungging jatuh.

"nggak tau nih, mendadak jantungku kok sakit ya?" megangin dadanya.

"haje gile! Si Gaou dudukin kamu sembarangan lagi ya?"

"ya bukanlah. hazegila kalo sampe itu manusia dudukin gua"

"terus kenapa?"

"jantungku selalu berdetak keras karenamu. Kau tau, jantungku selama ini sudah berhasil cenat-cenut melihat kecantikan dirimu"

Maria diem terus garuk-garuk kepala.

Marco diem pasang muka penuh harapan.

Maria pergi sambil buang muka "Lo ngomong apaan sih? lebay deh! dasar anak 4L4Y!"

Marco cipika-cipiki Gaou. Gaou keenakan.

.

.

**Gombal : Manjat**

"Monta hebat deh kalo soal manjat" Sena menjerit seakan dapet durian runtuh (?)

"wess! Jelas dong!" Monta langsung kegeeran gimana gitu.

"iya, dia lomba panjat pinang dari brojol sampe udah segede gaban begini nggak pernah kalah!" Suzuna ikut-ikut damba-dambain Monta.

Monta merona.

"kamu juga pinter ngambilin (baca : nyuri) pisang, manga, rambutan tetangga sebelah"

"YAA~ kamu anak yang diberkati! Agon aja kalah! (Agon : woi! Jangan lagi bawa-bawa gue!)

Monta gigit jempol kaki merona.

"tapi sampai kapanpun, Monta nggak bakalan bisa memanjat puncak cintaku buat Hiruma"

Omogan Mamori sukses membuat Sena dan Suzuna melongo. Monta kejang-kejang.

.

.

**Poker Face**

"enak banget ya kalau kita bisa _poker face_?" Sena oret-oret kertas nggak jelas.

"kalau kita nyontek nggak bakalan ketahuan, kalau lagi baca *piiip* juga pasti nggak bakalan ketahuan"

Sena dan Monta ternyata ketahuan buka buku waktu ujian budaya melayu (?)

"emang cuma kak Hiruma sama kak Clifford yang bisa kayak gitu" Sena masih oret-oret.

"yah, mereka mungkin nahan pup aja poker face MAX kali ya?"

"yah emang udah jelas Hiruma sama Clifford"

"yeah, Hiruma dan Clifford. Eh Sena, lu nulis apaan?"

_HirumaxClifford_

Mereka berdua malah senyum gaje sambil mimisan.

"apa mereka kalo lagi 'gitu' juga _poker face_?"

"MUKYAA!"

.

.

**Salah**

"_guys! _Gua udah nembak dia!" Ikyu lompat-lompat kayak emak-emak menang arisan.

"what?"

"kapan kejadiannya? Dimana lu nembak?" Unsui narik baju Ikyu ganas.

"pake apaan lu nembak dia? Pake omongan, senjata, atau *piiip*" gantian Agon narik celana Ikyu ganas. (dan terjadilah tarik menarik celana Ikyu)

"bentar, emang kalian tau Ikyu nembak siapa?" Yamabushi nanyak.

"itu… " Ikyu nunjuk seseorang yang ada diambang pintu.

"eh gua pulang duluan ya? Mau arisan! Bye!"

Ikyu langsung melesat pulang. Dan, menggaunglah suara mereka semua…

**SI IKYU NEMBAK SANZO?!**

Esoknya Sanjo langsung pasang muka nakal ke Ikyu.

.

.

**Sihir**

"eh liat nih ya, gue bisa sulap. Bim salabim, abrakadabra!" keluar pisang dari lobang hidung Monta.

"waah kereen!" semua ngeliat dengan pandangan kagum setengah jijik.

"eh liat gue, bim salabim jadi apa prok-prok-prok!" keluar bola takraw dari mata Sena.

Semua ngeliat dengan pandangan kagum setengah iba.

"eh liat gue anak-sanak sialan! Tatap mata saya, tatap! TATAP!" Mamori jatuh kepelukan Hiruma.

"waah! Ajarin dong Hiruma-san!" semua teriak-teriak.

"minta ajarin aja sama Ojannya Sketsa ya sialan?" lari bawa Mamori.

.

.

**Hampir**

"granat gua mana!" Hiruma dengan agungnya membuka pintu –yang udah jutaan kali ditangisin KepSek karena rusak mulu- dengang ganas pake kaki.

"Hiruma, jangan banting pintu gitu dong!"

Hiruma dengan gusar mendatangi Mamori. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mamori. Semakin dekat dan dekat terus mendekat dan dekat (Hiruma : ngomong 'dekat' lagi gua gantung lu!) Wajah Mamori sudah tinggal beberapa senti lagi didepan Hiruma. Tinggal serodok dikit aja, pasti langsung masuk adegan ITU (dan saya author gila ini akan lanjut terus sampai rated M *plak!

BRAK! Pintu dibuka paksa.

"Hiruma, Haha bersaudara main petasan pake granat diluar!" Sena mengganggu ITU Hiruma dan Mamori.

_Cih, cebol/Sena. Ganggu aja!_

Hiruma memberi sinyal dari tangan kanannya.

_Nanti… kita… lanjutin…_

Dan Mamori langsung jingkrak-jingkrak diatas sofa.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hore, lahirlah lagi fi cabal ini.  
bagemane? Nggak enak kah? *hiks  
Saya minta reviews yang membangkitkan ya?  
disini masih ada juga segelintir Yaoi *bangga  
saya ngucapin banyak terimakasih buat **Ai Hakawa** dan **NaoShiteru1264** yang udah ngasi _reviews _buat fic yg aneh ini..

sekali lagi, TOLONG DI RIVIEWS YA MINAA! *maksa-maksa  
sampai jumpa lagi!


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning_: AU, SANGGAT OOC, typo, aneh dan kaya akan pemikiran dosa (?) kayaknya saya cuma pinjem nama doang, ngawur dan gaje udah pasti. . FULL OOC! Warning inside. RnR. SERIUS! Serius mungkin akan garing. Banyak hal mesum yang terjadi tanpa desengaja, slide yaoi banyak nyelip. RnR please?

**.**

_Mungkin Fic ini badai! #serius! Mungkin akan terus berlanjut sampai Hiruma mau nikah sama saya!_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Luka**

Kecelakaan yang menimpa Hiruma saat pertandingan melawan Hakushu benar-benar merepotkan buatnya. Tangannya jadi diperban sebesar tangan Kurita. Gimana dia mau mandi? Gimana kalau punggungnya encok dan harus pae salep atau koyo? Gimana dia mau makan? Gimana dia mau cebok? Atau gimana kalau bokongnya gatel? Entahlah. Yang pasti Hiruma menganggap -tangan-patah-merepotkan-sialan.

Tapi, dibalik luka itu, ada segelintir 'keenakan' tersendiri buat Hiruma.

Waktu itu…

"Hei, jangan basah-basah. Kau bisa masuk angin! Lalu pakai dulu celanamu!"Mamori yang lagi membereskan data terhenti melihat Hiruma bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan handuk. (author : gila, seksi banget!)

"Handuk ini tidak akan jatuh sialan. Cepat gantikan perban sialan ini dulu"

Mamori dengan sigap mengambil beberapa perban dan dan plester luka.

Saat Mamori merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk*plak! Mengobati Hiruma, handuk yang Hiruma pakai lepas. Dan, terlihatlah sudah sesuatu yang sudah bisa dibayangkan para remaja*plak! Terlihat…

Ehm…

WAW!

Fantastic Baby, DANCE!

(author : WUUHUU! Ayo langsung aja! Langsung aja *plak! Astaga, ini rated T)

"Ngeres kan otaklu! Nih gua pake celana manager sialan! Yaa, dasar mesum! KEKEKE!"

Mamori langsung mencampakkan perban dan plester itu kewajah Hiruma. Lalu dengan gusar, ia tendang *piip* Hiruma sekuat tenaga dan meninggalkan Hiruma yang guling-guling megang *piip*nya.

.

.

**Tipe**

Mamori mendengar seseorang lagi ngobrol di _club house _awalnya dia kira itu setan, tapi setelah di intip, itu memang setan. Cuma yang ini lebih cool, ganteng, keren, imut, cakep, baik hati dan suka menolong (?)

"Kalau tipeku sih nggak ada, aku normal aja, suka ya suka, enggak ya enggak"

"Oh" Hiruma menjawab sambil mainin piespi ditangannya.

"Emang tipe lu kayak gimana?" ternyata Musashi lagi ngobrol sama Hiruma sambil minum kopi tarik

"Yang ganas, berpengalaman dimanapun dan kapanpun, suka bicara sampah, terus yang rambutnya gimbal" Hiruma menjawab dengan wajah memerah (author : dan saya akan langsung buat cerita yaoi)

_Heh? Itukan Agon? Jadi tipenya Hiruma kayak Agon ya? _Mamori langsung melesat pulang tanpa mendengar lanjutan dari omongan mereka.

"Ya ampun sampe merah gitu tuh muka. Benci banget ya?"

"Ya jelas lah gua benci baget sama dia! Ayo kita pulang!"

Esoknya, Deimon digemparkan badai ehh… enggak! Bukan! Mamori yang biasa alim kini berubah saat Negara api menyerang (?) bajunya keluar, tidak memakai dasi, kancing atasnya terbuka, roknya dia angkat tinggi-tinggi, dan serampangan.

"selamat pagi, SAMPAH!"

Dengan satu kalimat itu, semua makhluk hidup disana tumbang, termasuk Hiruma, tumbang dengan mulut berbusa.

Sebegitu sayangnya kah Mamori sama Hiruma? Ia sampai rela bertransformasi jadi cowok sampah dekil itu! (Agon : tabokan implus kecepatan dewa!)

.

.

**Bajak**

Mamori nggak bisa tidur. Mungkin pengaruh ekstasi (Mamori : enak aja kalo ngomong!) Jadi dia memberanikan diri nge Bebeem cowok.

_Hiruma, Lagi apa?_

Mamori nunggu balesan dengan perasaan gelisah, galau, lunglai, lesu dan lemah (Mamori : kok kayak anak anemia sih gua!)

Dan, datanglah bebeem cowok yang ditunggu-tunggu.

_Eh, Anezaki san,_  
_kebetulan, ada yang mau aku katakana dengan absolute ke kamu!_

Dan bergetarlah Mamori dari ujung kaki sampe ujung kepala. "Jangan-jangan Hiruma ingat masalah hutang kemaren? Gawat!"

_Memangnya apa Hiruma?_

Balasan langsung dateng.

_Sebenarnya selama ini, aku sudah menahan perasaan sampah ini. tapi ternyata, aku belum berani mengatakan kata-kata sampah ini. tapi akan kukatakan sekarang!_

Jantung Mamori udah ngebor nggak jelas didalam. Kegeeran pun mulai menyerang Mamori. Khayalan-khayalan liar terbentang luas diotaknya.

_Menurut buku yang saya baca, perasaan ini sudah seperti perasaan suka. Jadi Mamori, aku suka sama kamu. Menurut buku sih tapi. Walaupun begitu aku suka, walau menurut buku. Halah! Yang penting aku suka!_

Dan inilah dia puncaknya. Mamori udah kayak hansip yang lagi nangkep pencuri pakaian dalam. Jejeritan nggak jelas. Belum lagi membalas bebeemnya, Hiruma menjawab.

_Maap manager sialan hape gue dibajak sama si dread sialan, rambut liar sialan, sama rambut putih panjang kayak kunti sialan_ (Taka : coba kalo lu diJepang. Gua cakar-cakar lu!)

CROT!

Sakit rasanya, seperti saus yang moncrat ke mata kita. Hancur sudah hati Mamori.

Rasanya Mamori ingin loncat dari balkon, tapi kasian emak bapaknya, Mamori kan anak tunggal. Jadi dia mau coba mati sesaat aja, minum bayghhonnnn. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ada bebeem lagi.

_Tapi apa yang mereka bilang bener kok. Would you be my girl?_

Tak terbayangkan apa yang dirasakan Mamori sekarang. Yang pasti, besok dia adalah cewek paling heboh dan berisik di sekolah.

.

.

**Bola **

_Spiders_ lagi nonton bola sekarang, layar tancep. Kebetulan, lawannya itu club hebat, MU sama FCB. Disana tuh udah rame banget. Walau begitu, semangat nonton mereka nggak akan padam.

_Dan bola digilir kearah lawan, dan bola berguling, bola dibawa Rooney, Rooney dibawa bola, mereka bawa-bawaan, penonton murka dan GOOOOL!_

_Euforia_ kegilaan menggema dimana-mana. Ada yang angkat-angkat jempol dan kayang, ada yang sujud ada juga yang lagi pijet-pijet.

Kotaro yang nggak ngerti apa-apa cuma bisa diem. Pandangannya terksima saat ngeliat cowok yang bernama _Rooney_ itu diteriakin sama seluruh penonton distudio kagum. Belum lagi dia dikelilingi cewek-cewek cantik yang seksi-seksi.

"Ya ampun! Padahal _kick_nya nggak se _smart_ gue. Kokk bisa sih populer banget?!" Kotaro mencerna apa yang dilihatnya.

"Padahal kalau _kick_ gue masuk di amefuto, nggak ada tuh cewek yang ngerubutin gue kayak gitu" Kotaro pundung dan pundung. Sampai akhirnya dia menarik satu kesimpulan.

"Baiklah, gua akan masuk ketim sepak bola it-"

"Awas aja kalo berani. Gua bogem lu pake Juleha! (baca : gitar)"

"Ternyata lu emang nggak mau gue pergi kan?"

"Jadi tadi elu nguji gue?"

"Ya iyalah Akaba. Gua mana mungkin ninggalin elu"

Dan malam itu, Akaba segera menarik Kotaro ke kamar kosong (?)

.

.

**Trik**

"Hiruma kamu kenapa sih suka suruh-suruh aku"

"Karena aku suka banget sama ekspresi sialanmu kalo lagi ngerjain sesuatu"

Mamori nunduk malu (author : cuih!)

"Kenapa kamu suka bentak-bentak aku?"

"Aku bukan suka bentak kamu sialan, aku cuma suka ngeliat perlawanan setiap kali aku marah sama kamu!"

Mamori _blushing _(Author : iuh!)

"Terus, kenapa kamu suka banget nyuruh-nyuruh aku kerja berat dan pulang larut?"

"Supaya aku bisa terus dekat dan ada disampingmu sialan"

Mamori gelepar (Mamori : ngomong lagi, gua tusuk lu author sialan!)

"Dapat satu lagi budak berkualitas! Bodoh sekali. Cuma karena omongan menjijikkan itu dia langsung tuduk! KEKEKE! Maksih Google" Hiruma bergumam pelan.

Dan kerja rodi Mamori semakin berat dari hari kehari (author : poor Mamori!)

.

.

**Kuda**

"Kamu punya style yang kere banget ya? _Cowboy_ gitu"

"Yah, dulu sesepuh enyak babe gua juga _cowboy_"

"Oh" Riku diam. Diperhatikan _quarterback_ kebanggannya itu asik nyabutin bule ketek.

"Elu bisa naek kuda nggak? Kan keren banget kalo bisa naek kuda yang kayak di pilem-pilem luar"

"Gue nggak bisa naik kuda…" Kid menggantung kata-kataya.

"Tapi gue bisa jadi kuda" Kid menjawab dengan tatapan menggoda. Riku terlena.

.

.

**Maling**

Hiruma yang baru pulang dari pasar sibuk ngitungin kembalian. Semetara temen sekamarnya, Agon, Taka dan Yamato lagi sibuk ngerumpi dibelakang Hiruma.

"Gimana potongan rambut baru gua sampah? Keren nggak?"

"_Absolute bro! keren banget!"_

"Menurut buku, itu potangan rambut mahok ya?"

"Mohawk sampah!"

Dan begitulah seterusnya, menggosipi hal yang bener-bener diluar dugaan saya sebagai author (author : yaiyalah, kan saya yang nulis cerita)

JEBRET! PLAK! MEONG!

"Maling woi!" Hiruma teriak bak gadis yang diambil pacarnya (Hiruma : sialan lu!)

"Apa?!" cowok mah*plak! Yang tadi ngerumpi kaget setengah-setengah.

"Itu, uang kembalian kita 5M diambil sama tuh cowok kucel!"

"Ya ampun! Ituka jajan kita satu bulan sampah!" (author : satu bulan 5M? pada beli apaan tuh?)

Maling tadi terus berlari dengan kecepatan manusia normal. "Dasar manusia bloon. Maling uang 5M tenyata mudah banget" Maling tadi masih berlari dengan keyakinan -sampe-rumah-poya-poya-

"Rambut liar sialan lu kejar dia, terus dread sialan pojokan dia, nanti gue lempar dia pake panci, setelah dia lemah, kalian bedua terjang dia, dan lu rambut panjang sialan, tangkep dia!" (author : rencana macam apa ini?)

"GO! GO! GO SAIKYOUDAI!"

Dan di satu menit empat puluh detik kemudian, hal laknat yang dilakukan laki-laki itu adalah hal nista terakhir dalam hidupnya yang sial itu.

.

.

**Fitnes**

"Aku tau kalo lo kuat Shin. Tapi kalo gaptek, hilang deh kerennya" Otawara manas-manasin pake kentut

Shin yang habis direpetin Shogun karena mecahin apel menjawab dengan tampang dingin.

"Denger ya? Di Ojo ini, Cuma gue yang kuatnya paling oke!" Shin nunjukin dada dan perutnya yang _sixpack _(author : wow! *ngiler)

"Ih, lu kan olahraga suka barang kuno!"

"Itu nggak penting. Yang penting aku mendapat hasil yang optimal. Lihat nih badan gue, macho kan?"

"Optimal? Nilai TIK lu itu paling rendah se-Jepang. Orang idiot yang kebangetan kayak gue sama Taki aja bisa ngalahin elu dengan mudah, walaupun hanya sebatas menekan tombol enter!"

Makian Otawara yang disertai kentut yang bertubi-tubi menancap tajam di dada _sixpack _Shin. Saat itu juga, Shin merasa lemah dan letoy.

"Kalah dari, si idiot Deimon?" gumamnya nanar.

.

.

**Oh Ojo**

_**Dear Diary**_

Aku lelah! Setiap hari selalu begini!

Ada rantai-rantai karatan berserakan dilantai,

Celana dalam, bokser, celana pendek, celana panjang,celana dalam dan berbagai celana berceceran dilantai.

Belum lagi barang elektronik butut, atau mungkin dirusak dengan sengaja digeletakkan dipojok ruangan.

Belum lagi kertas-kertas yang ditandatangani seorang model merangkap receiver Ojo itu.

Aku dan Wakana hampir botak mengurus empat laki-laki gua yang kampungan itu.

Apa yang harus mereka lakukan untuk menghentikan kebiasaan lelaki yang suka meninggalkan sampah nista diruangan loker suci itu?

Bisakah kalian beritau aku, bagaimana aku bisa mencegah ini? bagimana aku mengatasinya?

_**Takami c'ImO3t N c'C4bar nGurz 4 boCaH  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Gombal Akut**

"Mat, main gombal-gombalan yuuk?" Taka duduk di pangkuan #plak! Sebelah Yamato.

"Mat… Mat… jelek amat nama gua! Yaudahlah yuuk!" Yamato meletakkan komik Boy X Boy-nya di tas, lalu memperhatikan Taka yang sudah berpose bak lelaki maho sejati.

"Kendaraan butuh bensin, bunga butuh air, kalo aku?" Tanya Taka dengan nada manja dibuat jijik.

"Ya pasti butuh aku lah" jawab Yamato cepat.

"Kamu bisa aja" Taka sentil kuping Yamato manja. Yamato bersemu.

"Sekarang giliran aku yaa?" Yamato menggenggam tangan Taka lembut.

"Kamu hobinya ngejamban terus ya?"

"Kok tau, Yamato-kyun?"

"Soalnya kamu terus mengambang-ngambang di hati aku…"

PLAK!

"Hantu! Lu kata gua najis?!"

"Bukan gitu maksudnya Taka sayang!"

"Kita UENDH!" jawab Taka sedikit basah di wajah Yamato.

"TIIIDAAAAK!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Yohoho, saya kembali lagi membawa potong-potongan kisah aneh bin gaje chara Eyeshield 21. Selesai chap tiga setelah berbulan-bulan saya menghilang bak hantu di pagi hari (?)

Lama-lama ide dan kegilaan di otak saya menurun, kalau ada yang mau memberi dan menyumbangkan ide-idenya silahkan ketik ide gile kirim ke 1997 #plak!

Special thanks for NaoShiteRui, Ai Hakawa, LalaNur Aprilia, Fly21, Meongaum, Mayou Fietry, terutama SugerlessGum99 yang sudah memberikan arahan yang berarti #ciee

Sampai jumpa di hari-hari berikutnya!


End file.
